


Cover art for 'You Told Me I'm Golden'

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Cover Art for My Favourite Stories [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Too Many Stars to Count's 'You Told Me I'm Golden'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover art for 'You Told Me I'm Golden'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [too many stars to count (imagined_away)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_away/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Told Me I'm Golden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/493480) by [too many stars to count (imagined_away)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_away/pseuds/too%20many%20stars%20to%20count). 



> Since I'd already made a cover for the podfic of this story it seemed only reasonable to adapt that for the ebook.
> 
> A beautiful, poignant, and HOT story. Go. Read. Enjoy.

  



End file.
